


El Beso de la Muerte

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: Encuentro en la lejana china...





	El Beso de la Muerte

 Poco después de caer en los estanques malditos en Jusenkyo, Ranma chica y Genma panda, terminaron en un concurso en un pueblo de nombre Joketsuzoku mejor conocido como "tribu de mujeres héroes" ("Amazonas chinas" ).  Muertos de hambre, se alimentaron del primer premio en el concurso dónde Shampoo ganó y de inmediato fueron cuestionados por Shampoo, la campeona del pueblo, acordaron solucionarlo con un encuentro contra Ranma  chica, facilmente la pelirroja derrota a la peliazul, pero esto fue una mala jugada del destino; ya que de acuerdo con las leyes tribales chinas, si una mujer amazónica es derrotada por una mujer forastera, Shampoo debe dar a la extranjera que la derroto el conocido "Beso de la muerte", consistente con una búsqueda hasta los confines de la tierra, hasta llegar a matarla.  

Pero de acuerdo a las leyes, también habia una excepción preparada para la puesta del sol. La cual dice que la ganadora puede pasar una noche con la chica que derroto y esta debe de cumplir todas sus exigencias y si quedaba complacida, ya no peleaba y todo era perdonado.  
  
Genma Panda opto por aconsejar a ranma la 2 opcion,en su forma de chica, el saldria de la zona y lo veria la mañana siguiente para continuar con su entrenamiento, despues de que pasara la noche con aquella chica de cabello azul.

Una cabaña diseñada para este tipo de encuentros se encontraba en la cima de la montaña que vigilaba valle. En el interior habia una enorme cama redonda,con finisimas sabanas y pieles,aceites de muchos colores,suficiente comida y bebida.Y sobre todo maderas acomodadas de tal manera de que ningun sonido saldria de ahi.  
  
El sol comenzo a desvanecerse lentamente para dejar paso a la luna, la peliazul estaba en la entrada de la cabaña vistiendo un traje tradicional de su tribu,minutos despues llego la chica pelirroja con su dobok de entrenamiento y su cinta negra.  
  
Shampoo: Adelante,maestra  
Ranma: Como sea!  
  
Al abrir la puerta quedo asombrada de lo que habia en su interior, que clase de regla de combate,usaba una cama y tantas comodidades. Shampoo entro y se sento en la cama, sirviendose un poco de licor de cereza y sirviendo otro mas para ranma.  
  
Shampoo: Siendo una mujer tan fuerte,esto debe de ser normal para ti  
Ranma: Que es normal? Bueno soy algo fuerte pero nunca habia enfrentado a una joven como tu  
Shampoo: Enserio? Entonces sere la primera?  
Ranma: Creo que si (Mientras bebia el licor)  
  
Shampo comenzo a desvestirse lenta y pausadamente,para dejar ver sus finas y detalladas curvas,su enorme y redondo trasero y sus blancos pechos.  
Ranma la contemplo despacio, mientras se servia un poco mas de licor.Con la agilidad que caracteriza a Shampoo se acerco despacio a los labios de ranma donde le dio un beso lento y profundo,acariciando su lengua y las paredes de sus labios.  
Bajo la peliazul una mano a los pechos de ranma donde comenzo a pellizcar sus pezones hasta que estos estuvieron duros,indicando que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo el placer. Sin soltar sus labios,siguio bajando hasta su entrepierna donde empezo a acariciarla muy despacio, hasta que su uniforme de entrenamiento comenzo a mostrar una mancha de humedad.  
  
Shampoo: Para ser la primera, reacciona muy bien tu cuerpo  
Ranma: Aja! (Intentando concentrarse)

La chica amazona empezo a desabrochar la cinta negra de ranma,retirando el dobok completo, arrodillandose ante ella y pasando su suave y fina lengua en los pliegues de aquella pelirroja,quien comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz de la emocion.  
  
A raiz de entrenar tanto, nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien de ningun sexo. Y en ese aspècto era muy timida,asi que solo se dejo llevar.  
  
Shampoo: Que bien sabes (Pasando la lengua por su clitoris y alrededor)  
Ranma: Continua por favor  
Shampoo: Muy bien  
  
Ranma sintio como su cuerpo se estremecia y ala vez perdia fuerzas desde adentro, bajando como olas ante la arena ,una enorme cantidad de liquidos bajo a la boca de shampoo, quien lo deboro sin dejar nada y limpiando a profundidad el sexo palpitante de ranma.  
  
Ranma: Eso fue increible!  
Shampoo: Gracias, pero aun no terminamos.  
Ranma: Enserio(Siendo tan despistada y ocurrente)  
  
Shampoo arrojo ala enorme cama a ranma ,y se monto sobre ella,besando el cuello y la clavicula,dando pequeños mordiscos a sus pechos. Separo las piernas de la hermosa pelirroja y se introdujo en ellas,moviendose de adelante hacia atras estimulando de manera diferente el cuerpo de ranma, en circulos.Pasando la mano sintio como ranma escurria de placer y observando sus movimientos algo torpes se notaba que era la primera vez o en mucho tiempo que estaba con una mujer.  
  
Shampoo: Eres virgen!!  
Ranma: Este....bueno....Yo....no....si.....no lo se  
Shampoo: no es problema,yo lo solucionare como mandan mis tradiciones  
Ranma: Como?  
Shampoo: Relajate,quiza te incomode pero te gustara.  
Ranma: Que!!! Me va a doler!!!!  
Shampoo: Quiza (Dandole un delicioso beso cargado de pasion)  
  
Tumbando nuevamente a ranma,separando sus piernas pero dandole una mamada profunda,abarcando la vagina y la entrada al caliente del culo de la pelirroja.  
Shampoo: Listo,estas en tu punto  
Ranma: Uhm (Sintiendose atontada por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba)  
  
La guerrera de cabello azul,se dirijio a un armario al fondo de la cabaña,sacando varios instrumentos utilizados en ritos de iniciacion o antes del matrimonio. En esta ocasion fue una especie de cinturon con apendice finamente tallado,con detalles e incrustaciones de jade. Realmente era hermoso y artesanal, con inscripciones grabadas sobre la tersa piel y adornado con piedras preciosas.Acoplado perfectamente a sus caderas, ni un terremoto lo podia mover de su lugar.  
  
Shampoo: Relajate. (Montandose sobre el cuerpo tibio de ranma)  
Ranma: Lo que tu digas (Con voz Timida)  
  
Shampoo tomo aquel apendice entre sus manos y comenzo a frotarlo suavemente entre los labios del sexo de ranma, ala vez que solo gemia. Lentamente empezo a empujar al interior de ranma.  
  
Shampoo: Estas muy apretada, es como tratar de romper una roca  
Ranma: Pero si me duele, con un demonio!!! Quitate  
Shampoo: Lo are mas profundo,relajate!  
  
La guerrera comenzó a moverse mas hacia el interior de la pelirroja,hasta que un grito lleno la habitación.  
  
Ranma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...Es insoportable! Prefiero pelear!  
Shampoo: Aguanta hermosa! Después sera placer,te lo prometo!  
Ranma: No creo poder!  
Shampoo: Un momento mas,solo un poco  
Ranma: AAAAAAH!!!!..... detente (El corazoin latia muy rapido y descargas de adrenalina llenaban su cuerpo)  
Shampoo: No puedo, ya empezó a resbalarse en ti!  
Ranma: Ah ah ah....no....te d.....  
Shampoo: No lo are, no me detendré  
  
Moviendo sus caderas con mas intensidad,penetrando el frágil cuerpo de la pelirroja.  
  
Shampoo: Eres toda una zorra,hermosa  
Ranma: Si lo soy, me gusta que me tomes!  
Shampoo: di que eres mia!  
Ranma: Soy solo tuya!!....Shampoo  
Shampoo: Muévete mas, que viene lo bueno,asi te gusta!!  
Ranma: Damelo todo  
  
Empujando aquel apéndice hasta el final donde tenia pequeñas esferas de jade, al interior de ranma,quien sentia como la llenaba,apesar de no ser de ella.  
  
Ranma: Es delicioso, me siento tan bien,Shampoo  
Shampoo: Significa que te rindes ante mi  
Ranma: Callate  
Shampoo: Como te atrevez (Aumentando mas la velocidad y fuerza de sus envestidas).  
Ranma: AAAAAHHHH...No puedo....Viene otra vez en mi  
Shampoo: Eso, vente para mi!!! Déjate llevar,hermosa pelirroja  
Ranma: AAAAHHHHH..... (Mientras explotaba su interior como una supernova al coalisionar en el universo y perdia lentamente el conocimiento ante el inminente orgasmo de ranma)  
  
El sol aparecía de entre las montañas , el cuerpo de shampoo estaba enredado al de ranma, en las sabanas habia sangre,fluidos de mujer, sudor y lagrimas.  
  
Shampoo: Buenos dias, fui la vencedora! Esta todo perdonado  
Ranma: Aja (Somnolienta y adolorida)  
Shampoo: Ya te puedes marchar sin ningún problema,si es tu deseo  
Ranma: Perfecto (Mientras se levantaba a recojer su dobok)  
Shampoo: Cuando nos volvamos a ver espero se repita!  
Ranma: Lo dudo (Mostrando una sonrisa boba y su cara roja) o no lose.  
Shampoo: Ya lo veremos pelirroja!  
  
Ranma abandono la aldea para encontrarse a genma panda.  
  
Ranma: Papa, ya vamonos  
Genma Panda: Bra bra brr!!(Deborando un enorme trozo de bambu)   
  
Alejándose lentamente rumbo a la costa....Ranma no dejo de pensar en esa noche con la guerrera amazona, tal vez no era tan malo poder convertirse en chica.


End file.
